


Fussy Little One

by NastyBambino



Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Infantilism, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Con Age Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Prostate Milking, diaper change, diaper use, forced age play, non-con infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony spends some time with his baby boy after Peter wakes up from his nap.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495130
Comments: 31
Kudos: 428





	Fussy Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by someone in one of my naughty Discord servers who wanted some non-con sexual ageplay. As it says on the tin. Don't like don't read. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Tony doesn't hear the first signs of his little boy waking up until he's drying off from his shower. He tosses the towel to the side and pulls on a pair of lounge pants, option to stay shirtless. He takes his time going to the nursery, checking the time on his phone. It's been hard getting the both of them on a schedule, but he's will to do whatever he needs to to get his little boy settled in to his new home. The upset noises get louder as he gets closer, and he shakes his head with a sigh. He really has a fussy baby on his hands today. He opens the door to the nursery (decorated with little wooden blocks spelling out PETER) and coos at the soft sniffles the fussing changes into. He leans over the crib, looking down at a teary-eyed Peter cuffed to the rungs sucking anxiously on his pacifier gag. "What's the matter little man?" Tony questions softly, moving the cuffs so that his limbs are pinned together in front of him. He carefully picks him up and holds him to his chest despite his resistant squirming. He's used to it by now and lays him on the changing table with ease, quickly cuffing him to it. "Some day you won't need these anymore. You'll be good and sweet for me, won't you Petey Pie?" He doesn't hold back his condescension, pinching Peter's cheek even as he glares up at him.

"Such an angry face!" Tony opens his onesie and starts on his diaper, making the brown eyes close and cheeks redden in embarrassment. Tony gasps, eyes widening as he's met with a stench. "Look at that! You finally made a poop in your diaper!" He blows a raspberry on Peter's stomach, listens to the reluctant giggle. "I knew all you needed was a little bit of Daddy's special juice." The glare he gets only makes him chuckle as he goes about cleaning Peter up, taking the cock cage off momentarily to wipe him clean before putting it back on just as quick. Peter doesn't protest with a vengeance until Tony's sliding a baby wipe inside, properly cleaning him out. He's guessing that it stings, if the pained groans and hissing are anything to go by. When he's done, he puts a cream on it, specially formulated to loosen the muscles with each application and works the hydration back into his skin. He starts fingering him easily, the ring of muscle giving in after the cream being applied during every diaper change. He cleans his finger off and works on lube next, wasting no time and easing two fingers in with a firm push. Peter keens behind his gag and squeezes his eyes shut. Tony coos above him as he stretches him with practiced motions.

"You're being such a good boy for Daddy today!" He wonders if he can make Peter have a permanent blush on his cheeks if he embarrasses him enough. A slight movement below him has him looking down at Peter's caged cock, grinning at its little twitches of arousal. "Aw, are you trying to get those big boy parts working? Is Daddy making you feel good?" He slides another finger in and rubs against his prostate, forcing moans out of him. His hips twitch up despite him clearly trying to hold still and not do so much as squirm to show how much he's enjoying it. Tony keeps his fingers working as he slides Peter's onesie up until his nipples are exposed; he shivers under him as his nipples perk up, tears starting to prick his eyes and drool pooling behind the gag. Tony's cock throbs in his pants as he pinches Peter's nipples, rolling them between two of his fingers. Peter squirms and fights under him, whining and drooling on himself. Nothing has ever been more erotic to him. "Even the noises you make are precious." He finishes stretching him and plucks at his nipple one more time before cleaning his hands off with a baby wipe. He shift Peter's cuffs until his ass is on the edge of the changing table, legs spread wide and slick hole bared. He rubs his cock through his pants and stares down at Peter's hole with a predatory look, so focused on it that, if it weren't for his little boy squirming on the table, it would be easy to imagine that he's fucking a realistic sex doll. It shouldn't make his cock throb in the way that it does, but he doesn't feel anywhere near guilty for it.

He pulls his pants down enough to expose his cock to the air, it jumping with interest as he brushes his fingertips over Peter's thighs. He tries squirming away again, and Tony finally starts getting annoyed with him. He clamps his hand down on his thigh; it makes Peter freeze and let out a noise of pain. "Stop squirming. You knew this was coming the day I brought you into my home." He leans into his face, cold stare looking into wide, terrified brown. "I _saved_ you from your miserable life. You will never want for anything while I take care of you. The _least_ you can do, is sit there like a good boy and let me use that pretty little hole of yours. Do you understand me?" Peter stares up at him, and he squeezes down tighter, knowing he'll be leaving deep bruises as a reminder. Another sound of pain and a wince before he grips Peter's chin and makes their eyes meet once more. " **Do you understand me?** " He feels a weak nod against his hand and eases his grip with a pleased smile. He pats Peter's cheek. "That's my good little boy!" Peter sobs, face wet with tears as Tony pumps his cock and slicks it with lube. He presses three fingers and thrusts them a couple of times before pulling back and positioning his cock against his open hole.

He presses forward with a groan that trails into a sigh. "That's it. Open up for Daddy." He barely bottoms out before he's thrusting into Peter with abandon, relishing in every gasp and hiccuping moan forced out behind the gag. This time Tony doesn't bother to clean his hand of lube before digging his fingers into the skin of Peter's hip with an iron grip. He shifts his angle until every few thrusts has him pressing into Peter's prostate and forcing louder moans of the boy. He allows him to clench his eyes shut, knowing that he's all too aware of who's doing this to him. "I knew you were -fuck- sp-special the moment I saw you," he practically grunts. "Knew you were g-going to be my lit-tle boy. _Daddy's special boy_." Peter openly weeps even as his cock dribbles pre-cum on his thigh and shows the pleasure he clearly wishes he wasn't feeling. Tony groans and pants openly above him, using him like a glorified fleshlight and barely caring for his pleasure beyond his own sadism. He leans down and licks at the tears going down his face with a sharp grin. "I love it when you cry for me, sweetheart." He rolls his hips and forces a sharp, muffled cry out of him. He pulls his cock out enough so that just the tip is inside and takes in the image of Peter's red rim stretched by his cock. "That's beautiful." He snaps his hips back to Peter with a deep thrust and earns a sobbing cry.

He rubs at Peter's nipples under the onesie and groans when he clenches down on him. "That's a good boy. Squeeze around my cock." His thrusts start to get uneven, his gut tightening as his orgasm approached rapidly. He presses deep into Peter with a choked gasp, filling him with his cum. Peter lets out a wounded sound and sobs as Tony relaxes on his forearms above him with a pleased sigh. He pulls out slowly with a slick sound and soft thud onto the diaper between Peter's legs. He cleans himself off with a baby wipe before tucking himself back into his sweatpants. "Time to take care of my poor boy's peepee huh?" He didn't think it was possible for Peter to go any redder, but that sentence made it so, much to his delight. Peter sniffles as Tony presses his cum deeper inside of him with three fingers, wasting no time in viciously rubbing against his prostate. Peter writhes and shakes his head in protest, sobbing moans forced out out of his throat. He's relentless with it, almost to the point of overstimulation. Peter bucks against his restraints and sobs as cum is forced out of his cock. He's practically wailing behind the gag as Tony cleans him up and shushes him. He finishes up with a plug keeping his cum inside of Peter before taping up the diaper and redoing his onesie. He cuffs his limbs back together in front of him and cradles him to his chest so that his face is tucked into his neck. He considers it progress when Peter just sniffles and burrows into him for comfort. Tony rubs his back.

"That's a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought that was pretty *chef's kiss* if I do say so myself (even with the rough start). Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
